Going to the dance with you
by RachS
Summary: Nessarose asks Galinda for advice before the Ozdust dance. One sided Bessa .


This is just a quick one shot I came up with a while ago that I decided to post before carrying on with my multi chapter story. Hope you like it!

(Of course I don't own Wicked or any of the characters etc...)

* * *

'Miss Galinda?'

Galinda Upland was perched on a stool in front of her dressing table, carefully styling her hair in preparation for the party at the Ozdust Ballroom later that night. In the mirror's reflection she noticed her roommate's sister appear in the doorway behind her.

'Nessa? What are you doing here? Elphie's not in you know.'

'It was actually you I wanted to see.'

'Oh! Well then come in.' Galinda turned from the mirror and beckoned for Nessarose to enter the room. Nessa wheeled herself in and positioned her chair by Galinda's dressing table. She sat nervously playing with her hair as if waiting for permission to speak.

'Nessa?'

'I…um…Miss Galinda I hope you won't find it terribly rude of me to ask…I know you've already done so much for me…with Boq…and, well…oh I'm sure you're busy…it was stupid anyway. I'll just go.' Nessa went to leave the room but Galinda stopped her.

'Nessa don't be silly. What is it you wanted?'

'I thought perhaps you might be able to help might be able to help me get ready...you know, for the party. I don't have a clue what to wear or how to do my hair…'

Galinda smiled at the younger girl. She certainly wasn't the first to come to Galinda asking for fashion advice.

'Of course! I simply love makeovers! Now don't you worry, Nessa. When I'm done you shall be completely Galindafied!'

'Oh thank you!' Nessa's face brightened immediately at the news. 'I do so want to look my best for Boq!'S

The smile was momentarily wiped from Galinda's face. The earlier conversation between her and Boq came flooding back to her suddenly.

_The Munchkin boy would take the girl in the chair to the party simply to gain the favour of the true object of his affection._

It was a plan concocted by Galinda simply to get rid of Boq. Nessa had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Galinda had used her for her own gain. She hadn't thought of who she could end up hurting in pursuit of her own happiness, and now here was Nessa, asking her for advice, desperate to look her best for a silly Munchkin boy who wasn't even interested in her.

'Are you sure you want to go to all this trouble?' Galinda asked Nessa, who was carefully examining the pots of makeup on the dressing table.

'Trouble? Nothing's trouble if it's for Boq…unless you meant trouble for you? It was too much to ask wasn't it? You need to get ready yourself and…'

'I didn't mean that.' Galinda sighed and motioned to the dressing table, 'Here, hand me that pot. The silver one.'

Nessa passed a small pot of eye shadow to Galinda.

'I meant, is he worth it?'

'Of course he is! He's handsome and smart and he's…perfect.' These words made Galinda want to reveal the truth about the whole thing – to tell Nessa that Boq was anything but perfect – but the smile on Nessa's face as she said them…She couldn't do it. She knew she'd be breaking her heart and poor, innocent Nessa didn't deserve that. Galinda could do nothing but keep quiet and continue with the task at hand – getting Nessa ready for a date with someone who didn't want her.

The conversation that continued consisted wholly of questions about what colour lipstick Nessa preferred and if she would like her hair up or down. Galinda didn't trust herself to say anything more on the subject of Boq as she knew she was sure to say too much. When she had finished applying makeup and brushing hair she repositioned Nessa's chair in front of the mirror so she could see how she looked.

'So what do you think?'

'Oh! I look quite different.' Nessa smiled broadly at Galinda.

'You look beautiful.' Again Galinda found the truth about Boq sitting on the tip of her tongue and again she had to resist the temptation to tell all. 'Now what about a dress? You can borrow one of mine if you don't think you've anything you want to wear.'

Galinda opened the doors to her wardrobe and pulled out a pale pink dress, never worn. She handed it to Nessa, who looked amazed that she might be allowed to wear something so beautiful.

'Really? I can wear this?' Nessarose ran her hands across the soft fabric. 'It's beautiful!'

'Go and see if it fits. It might be too big.'

Nessa hurried into the adjacent dressing room and Galinda was for a moment alone. She couldn't get rid of the feelings of guilt from her mind as she imagined Nessa's face when finally found out the truth about her deal with Boq.

'I'm so sorry Nessa,' She whispered quietly to the empty room, before fixing her face with a fake smile and going to see how Nessa was getting on with the dress.


End file.
